Ever Eternally After
by thkq1997
Summary: An accident almost gave Anna her ultimate death, but instead, it gave her...life [One-Shot][For Anna's week on tumblr][Companion fic for Forever and Long After ][Added Parts]


** Ever Eternally After**

Anna was crying.

Since the thaw, she never did cry, because she knows if she did, there will be someone who will be there to smooth and comfort her.

But that someone, today, made her cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking out the yellow landscape beneath her, Anna signed, and held her head down, looking at the floor, and again she was crying, is today, doesn't it ?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She doesn't remember why she had a fight with Elsa, no she doesn't, but one line slipped from the queen's mouth, the line she remembered the most, almost after 200 years.

_Grow up, Anna !._

She only knows the next thing was the door slamming on Elsa's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the beginning of winter, is cold and beautiful outside, frost creep up from every windows, and the peoples in the fair kingdom of Arendelle are preparing for the time of year, Christmas, yes, warm cloths, warm fireplace, cozy bed, and family.

But Anna, decided to get out of the castle, and went to see the trolls with Kristoff, she can't stay in that castle any longer, if she does, she would probably gone mad to see her sister's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the way back to castle, Anna didn't say anything, since she don't wanted to go back there anymore, to face the harsh truth, to confront her, the one who insulted her today, the words was so cruel, is she not a grownups, or does her pigtails, she never remembered why Elsa was mad at her, to said those words, she was to angry to even care about it anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking down below, she can see lots of beautiful sight, in the safari, although the outside were hot, but inside of Anna right now, was cold, as she took out something from below her shirt, and starring at it like she never seen it before.

And she let the memories flow through her mind, again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Kristoff ! '', Anna desperately call for him, looking for him through the wave of the white snow wall, her eye were blur, as she holding on to her cloak, what happened ?, she remembered the sled, and the wolfs and the storm, the sudden snowstorm.

As she tried to move her legs around in the snow, the cold slowly consumed her, drain away all her energy, her hair begin to cover in the powder, and her arms are numb, stuck to her cloak, and her legs are the only thing moving right now.

She feel all the life drain away from her, she so cold, so hopeless, this is it, she know she's going to see them soon, her parent.

But something caught in Anna's eye, something glowing in the distance, welcoming her to come to it.

'' Fire !'', Anna smiled, and her eye shot up, she never did care why someone light a fire in a middle of a snowstorm, but who care ?.

Closer, closer, and she realized is a cave, and the light was coming out it, she let all the remaining strength flow through her, as she begin to walk faster toward it.

'' Kristoff …''.

But there is no Kristoff when she came in.

Instead some rocks welcoming her, but they not just ordinary rocks, they are glowing.

And she can feel the warmth from it, really warm, all kind of colors: Red, yellow, blue,…..

And she don't care if they are rocks or not, they can keep her alive until someone come to get her.

She let her back down in one of the red rocks, and let herself relaxed, she don't care if she got eaten by wolf in her sleep, she know she would die warmly.

And she let her eye shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrying a unconscious princess was not in the troll's agenda today.

They found her sleeping in the cave, where they harvest their magic rocks, fire crystals, ice crystals.

And when they came back from the cave, 2 figures were there to take her home, 2 figures and a reindeer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Anna, Anna, can you hear me ? '' The voice said, with warmth and comfort, when Anna open ups her eye, a blue gaze met with her face.

'' Anna, I…, I thought I lost you '', and the figure gave her the warmest hug in the world, while tear running down its face.

Anna open her mouth to speak, but was stop.

'' I'm sorry Anna, I shouldn't never said those words'' , And Elsa can't hold herself back anymore, '' I'm sorry…''.

'' You don't have to apologize, is my fault, I shouldn't….''.

'' No, is all my fault, Anna, you deserve better, and Kristoff send you this. '' As Elsa hand reached for the night stand beside Anna, and open up the box, she can see the note that Kristofff left there.

_I'm sorry, you were falling off the sled while you try to fight off the wolfs, and suddenly the snowstorm came, me and Sven tried looking for you, but you nowhere to be found, I'm sorry Anna, I hope you can see this as an apologize, I swear I will make this up to you, I promised._

And inside the box with the note was a red glowing Crystal.

'' Kristoff already sent your Christmas present early didn't he ?, now is my turn '' Elsa said, while giggling.

And she held up her hands in mid air, and shaping the snow inside her hands, and formed a beautiful snowflake, sparkling under the moon light.

'' Merry Christmas, Anna, I love you '' Elsa, finished the magic, and formed a chain, wrapping around Anna's neck, and in return she got a kiss from Anna in the cheek, meaning that she already forget Elsa, she can't grow up, yes, she 18, yes, she wear her hair in pigtails, yes, but that is about to changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And under her shirt, she held up a snowflake, is still beautiful, it won't melt, like the love she have for her sister, even though Elsa not here with her anymore, she was, far gone.

Anna holds it again her hand, griping it tightly, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

And she heard the pilot speak up.

'' 10 Minutes miss Annabelle ''.

And the blade of the helicopter keeps spinning like her mind right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day, she realized something changed.

Her hair.

From the color of light red, now in front of her mirror, is brown.

The brunette almost screamed in terror as she tried to find Elsa, but instead running into Kristoff.

She explained what happened to her, something was wrong with her, why her hair now like her mother, and Kristoff took her to the only place he could think of.

Grand Pabbie took her hand in his, and his face darkened, something in Anna has disturbed the old troll, something magical, and he begin to deliver to grave news.

'' Princess, listen to me, carefully, when you slumbered in our crystal cave, the crystals's magic has find its way into your blood veins, and now, its rested inside your heart, I can't do anything about it, your highness.

'' So, you saying now that I have magic inside of….. me ?, so can I shoot fire or ooh,ooh, can control ice like my sister ? ''

'' No, Princess, is not that, but…..'' And the old troll was cut off again.

'' So like, can I control water, and…'' .

''No !, Anna, Listen to me ! '' Grand Pabbie shouted, ended her rambling.

'' Its stopped your heart from aging, Anna, you will live on, forever !'' and Pabbie use his hand to cover his mouth, realized what he done.

And the next thing the troll has to do was to carried an unconscious princess back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa never knew about this, no, Anna won't let her, keeping the pain to herself rather than spread it to another, and they lived on their life, together, and the most crushing thing Anna has done, was to say goodbye.

To Kristoff.

He knows they can't be together, no, he can't let her suffer, and Kristoff understand that, he know he have to do this, to break up with the only human he ever loved, and fate was cruel on him, he didn't wait for her to say her final goodbye, and left quietly in the cover of the night, the first time he actually crying when he wrote the letter he left for Anna.

_Dear Anna_

_Anna, I'm sorry that is has come to this, to leave you behind, to destroy our love, but I don't want to see you cry again, but I have to do this, to save you from myself, I'm sorry that it has to come to this, but it killing me to thinking about not to see your face, your smile, and enjoy your love every single day, but I have to, please forget me Anna, Please forget me forever._

When this reached the hands of the Princess, she went down on her knee, sobbing, and cursing her fate, why can't she just have all the loved that she wanted, why ?, the first 13 years was bad enough, not see her sister face, and now him, he gave up, why ?, why is this world so cruel to her ?.

It broke her heart everyday, not to see him, his blonde hair, why he has to do this to her,something die in her that day, she can't stop looking blankly in ceiling, thinking of him, thinking for the future ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And she left the sob escaped her again, she can't never forget him, no, she can't , after 200 years, why still she can't forget him ?, to done the last request he ever made for her, to forget him forever, for his image become blur in her mind, and sob got louder and louder, echoing throughout the Helicopter.

'' Are you Ok, Miss ? '' The Pilot asked via the headphone.

'' No, I'm fine, how long 'till we get there ? ''

'' About 3 more minutes miss.''

'' Thank you ''

'' We really appreciate what you done miss, you are really brave to come to this part of the continent ''.

'' No problem ''.

3 minutes is all the time she have left for one final memory, the most painful one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revolution

The word sound really alien to her, when she pressed her ear again the council's room doors.

'' People are protesting, Your Majesty, this revolution is spreading across Europe like a plague '' One of the council man said.

'' We must use military action now, before is too late, there's already factions rising to overthrow you from the throne, My Queen. '' Another one said.

'' We do not use force again out own people, gentleman, now if you excuse me, I need the time to think about this '' Finally, Elsa speak up, and exited the room.

'' What's that about ? '' Anna asked her sister, while walking with her down the hall.

'' No, is nothing '' And Elsa knows she's lying.

Since the thaw,and her coronation, Elsa never could truly win her people's hearts, they still see her as a freak, not a human, and they waiting for a chance, one single chance, to destroy her, they never want a witch to rule them anyway.

Why she can't just rule her kingdom in peace, no, it has to be something, they hate her, because she different, different from them, they afraid of her, they don't wanted her to be the queen, for the only reason.

_She is different from them._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, the air were filled with scream, and death.

The revolution in Arendelle has begun.

And its young queen was hopeless, hoping she could talk to her peoples, but she was a fool.

And the castle was on fire.

The fire blazing through each corner of the castle, and chaos took over.

'' Emil, get her out of here, I will remain to deal with this problem, get her to the back gate, now Emil !'' The Queen said, while gesturing at the exit, and Anna in Emil's Grip.

'' No !, I will stay here with you, I won't go anywhere, let me go ! '' Anna protested and fighting her way out of the guard's grip.

'' Now !, Please go ! ''. Elsa shouted in desperate to tried to make Anna go, to let her go.

And the guard do what he been told, and carrying Anna in his grip while running down the burning hall.

This once was Anna's home, and they had violated it.

And she can hear her sister, screaming in pain in the distance, and that was all she need to let Emil loose her.

Backstabber

When the queen tried to extinguishing the fire, one the castle servant, with the knife in his hand, stab the young queen in her back, and she gasped and then screamed in pain, and fall down to the hot floor below her.

The servant who stabbed, tried to finish the job, but the burning roof ended his first, and crashing onto him, crushing his body.

The young queen was lying in the floor, she know she couldn't make it, her sister was gone, her kingdom was gone, the knife was to deep in her body, and now she waited for the blood to drain out from her body.

And soon she heard and scream in the distance, it screaming her name, through the burning hallway.

'' Is ok, Elsa, I got you ''.

Those words, how ironic, she said to her sister while she trying he cradle Anna's head in her lap, now she in that position, but it's different, she's dying, and nothing Anna can't do to stop it.

'' Anna '' Elsa said it with a cough of blood, and let her hand stroke through her sister's hair, and press a light kiss on her cheek.

'' Please, go, I have lived my life, I have paid the price for my sins, and I had cause so much pain for you Anna, I'm sorry, please forgive me '' While smiling to comfort her sister, she let all the memories ran free in her mind, remember the bad and the good, her whole life flashed through her mind, as she see her sister one last time, Anna have sacrifice everything for her, even her life, and in that final moment together, she still didn't do anything for her sister, she just being a bad sister, even hurt her again with her cruel words, why she can't do anything nice for her sister, beside hurting her again and again, but now is too late, the kiss is the only thing she could to her sister, as death took her away, slowly, she feels cold...

'' No !, Elsa, please, no !, you have nothing to sorry, Please come back, no !, come back to me Elsa, come back ! '' Anna screamed into the air, while shaking her sister lifeless body, and feels a strong grip holding her.

'' We have to go, your highness !'' Emil shouted, and grabs her, leaving the demised Ice Queen behind, her spirit has left her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the back gate, Emil let her down, and he was meet with a darkened face Princess.

Something has broken inside her, something snapped; the old Anna was gone, gone in that fire.

'' Tell them the princess is dead, too, along with the Queen '' Anna voice was broken, and he look at the guard with a deadly gaze.

'' But….''

'' What did you say ?, excuse me, I can't hear you ? ''

'' No, nothing, your highness ''.

Before him was not the sweet princess he used to see anymore, but instead something else, something broken.

She grabs the cloak, and the satchel Emil has fetch for her from the castle, and leave, without any words, her soul crushed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hair was now not in a Pigtails anymore, but instead a braid, like her sister, the pigtails was the signature of her childishness, no more childish, no more games, is only the truth ahead, as she holding on to her necklace, and silent tear fell down, but the past is in the past, she have no one in this world now, no one to share love, no one to understand her, and she fell jealous,

For Elsa

She wished she could die, to join her, to join their parent, to join Kristoff, but she can't, The magic won't allow her to die, she cursed herself, why she couldn't just die in that snowstorm, to be release from this pain, to be reunited with her loves one again, she held that fire crystal in her hand, and remembered her one, and only love.

Stepped down from the helicopter, she was met with a lots of children, black children, and they all recognized her, and ran toward her with a happy grin on all of their faces, as they all shouted toward her, and she smiled.

'' Elsa, Elsa ! ''.


End file.
